


Por que al final, yo no podría verte morir

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Podrías convertirte en un gran Hokage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por que al final, yo no podría verte morir

**Author's Note:**

> Universo: Naruto Shippuden, realidad AU  
> Precaución: Insinuación de muerte de personaje.
> 
> No puedo evitarlo, me gusta el drama y someter a mis adorados personajes a él.

_Porque al final, yo no podría verte morir._

**_… Te podrías convertir en un gran Hokage…_ **

Lo había pensado en serio. Sabía claramente el porqué; con cada palabra que había pronunciado en ese momento, le comprobó que ese crío vago y llorón, cuando se lo proponía, podía enserio cambiar el corazón de las personas. Tal vez era una cualidad que al pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto Uzumaki había adquirido.

Shikamaru de verdad tenía la capacidad y el intelecto para volverse el Hokage. Todo ese potencial…

Estaba corriendo, desesperada. En otra situación jamás hubiera abandonado su puesto de batalla, tenía a cargo el escuadrón de Tessen y el ser auxiliares de Naruto desviando ataques y causando cuánto daño fuera posible. Pero al recibir la noticia, no lo pensó dos veces. Gritándole al segundo al mando que tomara su lugar y que no lo arruinara, acompañó al shinobi que la buscaba hasta otro punto del combate.

El punto donde un jutsu que ella no había llegado a comprender succionaba el chacra de los usuarios, dejándolos al borde de la muerte.

**_Tú eres muy frágil. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?_ **

-¡Temari taichou!- un shinobi de la alianza corría hacia ella, en tanto ella utilizaba otro jutsu de Hojas Cortantes.

-¡No es el mejor momento! ¡Ninpou, Daikamaitachi!-bramó Temari.

-¡Traigo un mensaje, para usted! ¡Es acerca del nuevo líder de Inteligencia! ¡Nara Shikamaru está gravemente herido, me solicitaron le informara!

Un leve temblor de sus piernas desvió el jutsu, su efectividad disminuyendo considerablemente. Miró al ninja desconcertada y entró en un estado de vértigo que pocas veces había experimentado.

-Llévame allí, ¡AHORA!- gritó al shinobi, dándole órdenes a otro usuario de tessen para que tomara su lugar.

Un shinobi no podía vivir sin chacra.

Si se lo habían extraído, Shikamaru iba a…

_**…¡Somos dos en uno!...** _

El labio inferior le estaba sangrando de lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo. Otra vez… La primera vez que le había sucedido, esa opresión en el pecho y la taza rota le habían advertido… Gaara estaba en problemas. Pero ella creyó que era simplemente una coincidencia. Luego la foto de los hermanos preludió el envenenamiento de Kankurou. Pero ella lo había declarado una coincidencia.

Las premoniciones no existían. Eran ilógicas, no había hechos razonables que las respaldaran.

Eran ideas suyas, nada más.

Recordó la noche antes del movimiento de las tropas al campo de batalla.

Ella estaba sentada en el pasto y Shikamaru había llegado donde se encontraba. Cuando Temari se retiraba a descansar, giró su cabeza para observarlo una última vez antes de la Guerra, no estando segura en que escuadrón estaría. Sintió un escalofrío.

Su sombra parecía partida en dos.

La misma opresión la invadió en ese momento, pero se obligó a sí misma a enviar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente. Shikamaru no moriría en batalla. Claro, era del tipo que se quedaría atrás por el bien de sus compañeros. Pero era listo, más que cualquiera, y atraparlo sería difícil. ¡Él había suplido a su padre! Sencillamente no… no podía…

_**…Será mejor que no avergüences a tu padre…** _

Claro que no, este nuevo plan era suyo, él mismo había dado nuevos alientos a las tropas. Shikamaru daría el plan que los llevaría a la victoria y de vuelta a sus hogares.

Y ella necesitaba que él volviera. Por alguna razón, la vida de él le resultaba sumamente valiosa. Tal vez más que la propia.

No era un sentimiento nuevo.

Pero ella se había dispuesto a bloquearlo por cuánto tiempo fuera posible.

Al llegar a la zona cercana donde el shinobi le indicó lo encontraría junto con Sakura, Temari frenó en seco.

¿Quién había mandado a llamarla? ¿Por qué había ido? ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

No era ninja médico, no podría hacer nada para salvar la vida del Nara aunque quisiera.

Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver.

Porque muy en el fondo, ella si sabía por qué había ido, por qué la mandaron a buscar. Era un secreto que solo ella mantenía. Todos estaban al tanto.

Al tanto de sus sentimientos.

Todos menos…

_**"Soy parte del cuerpo examinador de los exámenes chunnin de este año. Y es problemático pero debo servir de escolta a la Embajadora de la Arena. No confundas las cosas, Naruto".** _

**_"Tu jutsu jamás hubiera podido atravesar las defensas del abanico. Además Temari es conocida por ser la kunoichi más cruel, no se hubiera detenido porque eres un niño."_ **

**_"Todas las mujeres son tan problemáticas."_ **

Lo encontró. Recostado sobre el suelo, mientras una sudorosa Sakura imponía las manos sobre su pecho, una luz verde emitiendo sobre este. Su piel estaba reseca, como si le hubieran drenado la vida. Solo el leve movimiento de su pecho le indicaba que estaba vivo.

Y el miedo la invadió de nuevo, de una forma que jamás había conocido.

-Te…ma…ri…

-Ella vendrá, estoy segura, por favor quédate quieto Shikamaru- rogó Sakura, entre jadeos.

-Tranquilo hermano, solo quédate con nosotros.- dijo Chouji, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ino lloraba silenciosamente, la cabeza de Shikamaru recostada en su regazo.

Al oír su nombre reaccionó.

-¡Shikamaru!

Los tres Shinobis que acompañaban al más joven del Clan Nara giraron su cabeza para ver como la kunoichi de la Arena corría hacia ellos.

Sin embargo, Sakura desvió su mirada rápidamente al sentir en sus manos…

-¡Entró en paro!-gritó la pelirrosa, pidiendo a la rubia que la ayudara.

La rubia de ojos celestes se movió rápido, empujando a un atónito Chouji que no despegaba sus ojos de Temari.

Temari se detuvo en seco, viendo con horror como el pecho del hombre más problemático de todo el mundo Ninja dejaba de moverse.

 


End file.
